Goliath
.]] '''Goliaths' are massive walking siege batteries employed by the Chimera, who use them to subjugate entire cities. Each Goliath is approximately 150 feet tall. In order to subjugate cities, the Goliath makes use of concussion mortar batteries that soften up enemy opposition. Entire companies are broken under the mortar barrages of the Goliath, causing Human military units to simply flee for their lives. However, this does not save them from the Goliath's most fearsome weapon, which is the deadly Spire missile.Goliath (Intel Document) These biological warheads allow the Chimera to deploy payloads of Crawlers or Spinners in enemy positions. A single spire can potentially infect thousands of Humans, and are always fired in groups. Appearances ''Resistance: Fall of Man Goliaths are mentioned several times during the course of ''Resistance: Fall of Man, and can be assumed to have been present as early as York, since a barrage of Spires are fired at the bus depot at the end of "Spires"; however, Goliaths are not seen until Cheddar Gorge, in which a number of partly-built Goliath chassis and limbs can be seen around the facilities clustered near the excavated Chimeran Tower. The threat of Goliaths is also the reason for the evacuation of Southern Command. Assembled and active Goliaths are not seen until London, when a group of them is attempting to cross Southwark Bridge to encircle the British forces attacking the London Tower; due to Nathan Hale's actions, all but one are destroyed by demolition charges placed on the bridge by engineers who were slain by Crawlers before they could detonate them. The single remaining Goliath is engaged by Hale and Steven Cartwright in a captured Stalker, and eventually destroyed. ''Resistance 2 Several Goliaths attack the SPRA base Igloo in the first level of ''Resistance 2. One of the Goliaths is seen continuously throughout the level. In order to destroy the Goliath, the player must target and destroy all four of the rear exhaust ports on its back throughout the level, meaning that the Goliath will take the entire level in order to be destroyed. Once the player destroys one exhaust port, the Goliath usually turns directly toward the player and attacks, so as soon as the player lands a hit, he/she must quickly follow Major Blake to a safer position. ''Resistance Retribution In the first level of ''Resistance Retribution, a Goliath can be seen shooting down a VTOL, but it is not fought in the game. Tactics To kill a Goliath in Fall of Man by commanding Stalker is to shoot and fire the machine gun and rockets against it. When the Goliath fires its rockets at once at the player, move by holding "X" and moving by the Left analog stick. Trivia *The Goliath is named after the "giant" Philistine warrior, famous for his battle with the young David, the future king of Israel, described in the Hebrew Bible/Christian Old Testament and, more briefly, in the Quran. This is appropriate, since in Resistance: Fall of Man the player uses a smaller Stalker to destroy a large Goliath. *The Goliath can be destroyed either by firing explosives down its exhaust ports or simply being battered to pieces using shells. *Goliaths in Resistance: Fall of Man repeatedly change size, appearing only a couple of stories tall at times, not much larger than the Spires they're supposed to carry; for example, when seen crossing the Southwark Bridge. At other times they tower over their surroundings, as in the mission "Giant Slayer." During Resistance 2, their size is at all times consistent. *In SRPA Station Igloo, if the player has the last exhaust ports bottom left and bottom right and the player shoots the bottom left port, the right one will still blow up. *For some reason in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 in the level Of Their Own Accord, at the very beggining you can hear a soldier on the radio saying "Goliath Goliath this is Stalker 2-1" It is unknown if Infinity Ward copied these names from Resistance. Sources Category:Chimeran Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Bosses